Lightning's Rendezvous
by Lemonade69
Summary: A simple lemon fic with no plot. All smut. Written a few years ago and I chose to reupload it for the lulz. I hope you enjoy it. If I get enough feedback, I may make a "sequel" featuring Fang and Vanille.


**LIGHTNING'S RENDEZVOUS.**

_**Oh dear me, what have I unleashed…?**_

_**This fic is my first lemony one-shot ever. I had wanted to write something about Lightning and Hope ever since I first played FFXIII.**_

_**I hope I didn't screw this up.**_

(Edit 10/2/14. This fic has not been changed since I first wrote it years ago)

It was a pleasant night on Gran Pulse, only a couple of days before the inevitable return to Cocoon to save the world. Hope's attraction for a certain l'Cie with strawberry colored hair had waxed to its fullest extent, but he had yet to gather his nerve to declare his love for her. There was one problem… she was a full seven years older than him. He knew that would be a problem, but he would have to get past that. He desired above all else to make her _his_, to claim her for himself.

They had made camp near a secluded thicket of trees. Fang and Vanille were busy preparing dinner for the night while Sazh and Snow were off doing simple missions in one of the nearby Oerban towns for some extra Gil. That meant that Lightning and Hope were essentially left to their own devices.

Hope spotted Lightning inspecting her gunblade in front of her tent and his heart instantly began to thunder in his chest. The moonlight bathed her in pale light which revealed her features, and Hope's heart thundered ever faster in his chest as he beheld her magnificent body.

She looked _divine_. Strawberry hair cut at shoulder-length, a lithe slender body, small but perfectly formed breasts, and toned legs that disappeared up her tantalizingly short skirt. Hope gazed upon her form with an insatiable lust that also threatened to wake an animalistic desire from within him.

Lightning noticed Hope's amateurish voyeurism, "Hope… why are you looking at me like that?" She withdrew slightly in veiled apprehension at Hope's obvious lust.

Hope remained silent, but his eyes glinted with a fire that awakened a carnal lust within Lightning herself. She looked into his eyes and subconsciously moved her hand up to her mouth, which seemed to spew tantric energy that fueled the now-growing sensuous lust between them.

Without warning Lightning pressed her mouth to Hope's and his tongue entered her mouth to sample the long-withheld flavors within.

_She tastes like strawberries, which complements her extravagant hair perfectly._

Their mouths broke contact only to draw vital oxygen, but that seemed to merely fuel the blazing cauldron of sexual energy within them. Hope locked his blue eyes with her pink eyes as she began to unfasten her shirt and bra in front of him. Hope noticed that his member was now rock solid and aching for entrance into the woman he had loved and desired with every fiber of his being.

After a few agonizing moments watching Lightning remove her shirt and bra, her small yet round and firm breasts were now exposed to the night air. Hope couldn't help but gaze upon the wondrous pearly orbs with a ravenous lust. Lightning offered one to him, which he greedily accepted like a starving infant. He began to suck on the nipple and bite around her tan-colored areola, which elicited a series of sultry moans from Lightning.

As Hope worked on her breasts, his right hand slowly gravitated down towards Lightning's skirt. He slipped his hand between her skirt and panties and found Lightning's swollen nub, which was quite noticeable through her underwear. He began to rub it in circles and as he did, Lightning arched her back and her hips began to buck against Hope's hand. He quickly withdrew his hand, grabbed her head, and crushed his lips against hers in another fiery kiss.

Lightning pulled Hope's simple shirt off and began to rub his back for a moment until her boiling carnal lust _demanded_ that she explore more of her forbidden lover's territory.

Lightning obeyed her body's desires and gradually unbuttoned Hope's shorts. He gasped in surprise at Lightning's initiative but he sought to remain dominant, since his primal self was now at the fore, his limbic system had assumed full control of all his faculties.

He stepped away from her and demanded that she remove her skirt. Lightning reluctantly obeyed as she slowly pulled her skirt down her perfectly toned legs. Her pink lace panties soon became visible, and Hope could see that Lightning's nether region was devoid of any pubic hair and she was _soaking wet_ underneath. She deftly removed her panties and exposed herself to the world. Hope was breathless as he gazed upon Lightning's dripping slit, but she wanted to give him the full viewing experience.

She lay down and opened her legs wide and Hope could do naught but stare at Lightning's perfectly formed pussy, which possessed exquisite pink and swollen labia that unfurled outward like a flower and her clit was already outside of its hood like a tortoise's head. She was completely receptive to him and Hope's member swelled to its maximum extent in anticipation of bringing their union to its climax, but Lightning had other plans…

She sat up and quickly removed Hope's pants and underwear, thus exposing his fully erect cock. It was of above average size and it was surrounded with a sheath of fine silver hair, like the hair on his head. Lightning was surprised at how someone of Hope's age would possess such an exquisitely formed penis, but then again this _was _her first time ever so how would she know otherwise?

Lightning wrapped her hand around him and began to pump up and down, which triggered Hope to moan loudly. She worked at it for a few minutes until Hope's moans began to get ragged and his cock began to swell even more. Once that happened, she suddenly stopped and lay down on her back.

Hope was swimming in euphoria until Lightning suddenly released him and lay down on her back. He opened his eyes and watched as Lightning spread her legs and asked in a very sultry tone, "You want me, yes?" Hope didn't need to speak as his cock conveyed all of his feelings for him.

He lowered himself down upon her, but before making entry he had to mention, "If you're in pain, let me know and I'll stop."

Lightning nodded her head slowly and motioned for Hope to continue.

He teased her by rubbing the tip of his cock up and down along Lightning's slick pussy and she grunted in sexual frustration, and her pussy seemed to quiver in kind. She wanted him.

Hope slowly buried himself up to the hilt inside Lightning, and he was taken aback by the wonderful sensation of Lightning's tight vagina, which was like thrusting into a velvet sheath slathered with copious amounts of butter or some other lubrication.

He continued to thrust inward until he felt resistance, and they looked into each other's eyes for a moment until Lightning nodded once more. He pushed forward, which caused Lightning to almost yell out in pain and reveal their lovemaking to Fang and Vanille, but fortunately she brought her arm to her mouth and bit down on it to silence herself. Blood began to flow freely from inside her as well as the new bite wound on her arm, but she ignored it as the pain below melted into pleasure.

Hope picked up the frequency of his thrusts for a moment until he suddenly pulled out. Lightning opened her eyes and purred, "What now, my love?"

"Roll over…" commanded Hope in a frighteningly husky voice.

She promptly rolled over and Hope buried his shaft into her again, but this time he settled his full body weight on her back and wrapped his right arm around her chest and neck, and then he began thrusting like a wild animal. As he forcefully thrust into her, he began kissing her right cheek as both of them began moaning out loud, not caring about who would catch them having sex.

Hope's wildest dreams were becoming fulfilled… he had claimed Lightning for himself. The culmination of their union was nigh…

After a few moments in this position, Hope began to moan loudly as he made several very deep thrusts right up against Lightning's cervix and she felt his cock jerk as he released his seed deep into her womb. When Lightning's orgasm hit, her walls clamped down upon him and milked every last drop of cream from his cock.

He continued to gently thrust into her as the sexual energy washed over them like a tide. In the wake of this tide, exhaustion set in like the sudden onset of winter's chill. Utterly spent, Hope's cock slid out of her which brought forth a small stream of their mixed fluids onto the soft grass under them.

Lightning stammered, "That was… you were… amazing!"

Hope innocently stated, "I love you _Claire_."

"I… love you too Hope." she hesitantly replied, but her thoughts were different,

_What the hell are you doing, Claire? You may have just been impregnated by a boy who is just on the cusp of adulthood._

Little did the two lovers know that both Fang and Vanille had "entertained" themselves while watching their entire sexual experience.

_**I feel so dirty…**_

_**Please review if you like it, but if you don't, I'll understand.**_


End file.
